Heaven Forbid
by soar2survive
Summary: If she should die, your legal guardian is to be your sister, Petunia Evans." To top it all off, Potter is ruining everything! Okay, so maybe everything was my fault, but still. Heaven forbid my life be easily simple and happy. READ AND REVIEW-James/Lily


Rain poured relentlessly on my back

**Sorry Naruto fans here. I am doing a James/Lily fanfic. But, as I said, I really like Kushina/Minato, and for some reason I can see Kushina and Lily, James and Yondy being similar. Rest assured, It was the truth and more **oneshots** coming out soon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rain poured relentlessly on my back. The already black clouds formed a barrier over me, as if preventing me from seeing the Heavens. My shadow effortlessly melded into the ground. The harsh drilling of the rain burned with each drop. But I kept walking. I didn't even bother a rain-reflecting charm, which I easily could have done, as I felt a strange sense of calm from the numbing, constant rain. The letter seemed to burn my skin as I clutched it tightly. I'm not sure which was shaking more. My hand, holding the letter, or my face, struggling to let the mask of cold, impassive indifference slip and just burst into tears. I looked back once, checking to make sure I wasn't being followed.

I wasn't.

Far off in the distance, I could see the Quidditch Pitch.

Quick bio: I'm Lily Evans. 15 years old. I go to Hogwarts. Red hair, green eyes.

Alright, I'm sure you're all anxious to hear about my angsty problems, and then sigh sympathetically. But, my problem is a bit more serious. No, it has nothing to do with Sirius Black! But, my day was pretty bad. But, none of it compared to the end, just about half and hour ago, when I got… said letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's start off with my less than wonderful day, shall we?

My best friend is unconscious in the hospital. Alice. Alice Johnson. Tall girl with round cheeks. Loyal, and has been my friend since first year. She's always there. We sort of rely on each other for most things.

So, today in Potions, that _idiot _Avery "accidentally" put Newt's tail into her Blubbering Potion. (Potions is a very precise subject, the slightest mistake can cause in disaster, which is exactly what happened.)

So, the Newt's Tail which he put in had a sharp chemical reaction, being that the hairs did not merge together properly, offsetting the amount of ginger she sliced in and delaying the immediate, mandatory darkening of the….

Heh heh. Sorry. I'm kind of a Potions geek. I think our professor; old Sluggy would give me an O if I turned in a vial of water, claiming it to be Veritaserum (like Potter tried to do, that idiot!) He loves me. I'm pretty much his star student. But, there is competition. Snape. Yes, Severus Snape. My ex-best friend. Last year, in 4th year, he called me a mud-blood when I defended him from that prat Potter. So, I cut off all ties with him. Unfortunately, he is very good at Potions.

Long story short. Alice's potion EXPLODED. Not like a small blast where you're covered in gunk laughing. But, a huge explosion. She went flying and hit a desk. So now she is out cold in the Hospital Wing. The worst part: nobody actually saw Avery do it, although we saw his secret smirks at his friends. So, he won't get in trouble. I saw red. Being a red head, I have a smallish temper. (Ask Potter for details.) I am fiercely loyal to my friends. Apparently, I kicked Avery hard, in the balls, after that. Too bad, that's exactly when McGonagall walks in. So, that leaves me with detention this Friday and Saturday. Worst of all, those are when we have Quidditch practices. Oooh, I could already see Potter glaring at me. He's unhealthily obsessed with two things. Quidditch, and me.

Potter. James Potter. (Say in a deep, James Bond voice!) He and I share a hate/tolerate relationship. I hated him for a long time. He was arrogant, bullying, and a prat. Not to mention he picked on everyone. And then, he suddenly decided that he wanted to go out with me. I declined every time. But, things have slightly changed. At the beginning of the year, I found out that Remus is a werewolf and Potter and Co. are Anamagi to protect him. For some reason, I was grudgingly impressed by his show of true Gryffindor loyalty and bravery. Though I still decline at his attempts at wooing me, I can tolerate him sometimes. But I still mostly hate the guy. He's sometimes not too bad of a guy. But then he turns back into an arrogant prat. So, therefore it's hate/tolerate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to my horrifyingly bad day.

Stacy sent me a Howler. You ask: how? Well, her cousin Rita just got a job as an intern at the Daily Prophet. So, with a quick letter. All these official HOWLERS are pouring in every day. I can't even destroy them because they are made in the Daily Prophet offices. Once again you say: just turn her in. Ah, my friend. I can't do that, because no one knows it's her doing it! Except me. She told me one day, while warning me to stay away from Potter. Potter. That prat. He's pretty much the reason this is all happening. Stacy has always had her eye on Potter, so once I stopped hating and yelling at him every day she started hating me. To top it off, she's on the Quidditch team with me.

On the topic of Quidditch, let me fill you in. I am pretty much a geek, I take perfect notes, I get Os on most things. But, I am also on the Quidditch team. I'm just not obsessed with it like Potter. I play as Gryffindor's keeper. I'm bloody good it at too. As much as Potter can sometimes annoy me, he and I make one hell of a team. I defend our goal by catching Quaffle, then I pass it to Potter, and he zips off scoring. We're awesome! On a good day, that is. When we're mad at each other (which sadly is pretty often.) We just chuck the Quaffle as hard at we can at each other (behind our captain's back), hoping the Quaffle will hit the other, so we can berate them on their skills.

We have an awesome captain. Jeff Davis. He is this huge guy. About 6 foot. He plays our Beater. Bloody aggressive on the field, but outside, he's a really great fair guy. One thing, he has a pretty big temper. He hates it when any of us get a detention. Which, is exactly what I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Jeff.

I was sprinting down the hallways from Charms, hoping to get to the safety of my dorms away from Jeff, when Potter steps in front of me.

Here is what our conversation was like:

"Evans."

"Potter, move it, I have to go," I snapped back, flipping my red hair behind my back.

"I can't believe you got a detention. Jeff will kill you."

"I know! Now get out of my bloody way, so I can go hide !" I retorted, trying to side step him.

He refused to budge.

"I love Quidditch, Evans. I'm awfully sad you did this. I want to win our first game."

"Oh, cry me a river, Potter,"

"You wanna go swimming then?"

_I swear that boy has the attention span of a squirrel._

"Shut up!"

"I want us to win the game,"

"We will win the cup. We're a good team. Me missing two practices won't change anything. Relax, Potter," I replied, trying still to leave.

"I will if you go out with me, my dear delinquent,"

"Me? A delinquent? You're a bloody Marauder!" I shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so you'll go out with me then, great!" he beamed.

Squirrel…

"No! No! I won't. Now shut up with your pointless blabbering so I can avoid--"

"EVANS! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING TWO DETENTIONS THIS WEEKEND?"

It was Jeff.

Potter blew me a kiss. I gave him a death glare, promising to kill him.

Boy I got one hell of a lecture.

Most of which had to do with me not caring about the team. Or Gryffindor. Or winning the cup. I was really ready to murder Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All in all doesn't sound too bad, right? Oh, wait it gets worse.

J

eff scheduled a surprise Quidditch practice.

Me, being angry with Potter, spent the entire practice chucking the Quaffle at Potter as hard as I could. I was practically steaming. Potter had that stupid arrogant smirk on his face again.

Then it went all wrong.

I poured all my strength into my arm and threw the Quaffle at Potter. At the last second, he turned, so it flew by hitting ….

Stacy.

There was a loud crack, which I'm pretty sure wasn't the Quaffle. Blood gushed out of Stacy's nose. She began screaming.

The scene is pretty bad. Stacy with blood gushing down her face. Me, with my arm stretched out in a throwing position. Worst of all was the look of brief satisfaction on my face, that everyone saw. I'm not saying I purposely hit her, but…

"EVANS! What the hell was that? Are you purposely trying to injure your own team?" Jeff shouted. The whole team looked on interestedly.

"No, no I'm not. It was an accident. I was aiming for Potter,"

Wrong thing to say. It came out worse than I expected.

"Oh? So, now you're trying to murder Potter—"

"No, I meant that—"

"Save it, Evans. It's pretty obvious you don't care about our team,"

"WHAT! I care. I'm one of the only people who actually show up to your stupid 5 AM practices each Sunday. Not even perfect Stacy shows up!"

Wrong thing to say again. But, my anger of all the things that happened today was pouring out.

"Oh, so this is about a personal vendetta you have against Stacy eh?"

"No, of course not, I'm just saying that—"

"Evans. Stop. I've made up my mind,"

I waited.

"You are not to play in our upcoming game,"

I was shocked. I waited for someone to stick up for me. Anyone. Not even Potter. I mean I dislike him a lot. But, I do have some form of respect, acknowledgement for him.

Nothing.

I took a breath and tried to defend myself.

"Jeff, it's our first game of the season. I have got to play," I pleaded.

"No, you let your personal feelings control your actions,"

"Jeff, I'm sorry, I really am. But, this is Quidditch. These things happen. It's not a clean game," I tried a logical point of view.

"You're right, it isn't. But the violence is expected from the opponent, not your teammate," he said back stoutly.

I knew he was right. God, curse my temper! I silently trudged back to the castle, feeling oddly alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was at dinner when it came. Of course sitting all by myself. All of Gryffindor had heard about my disgrace. Stacy is a naturally popular girl. Though no doubt, Madame Pomfrey fixed her nose in a heartbeat, I saw her clutching it, moaning about the pain. I'm sure some of the girls were happy. But, by getting myself kicked out of the upcoming game, I had basically promised doom to Gryffindor. I was a pretty good keeper, being petite and wiry. Our alternate is awful. That boy can't catch anything.

Then the owl came.

Yes my friends, finally I shall tell you what said letter is:

_Ms. Lily Evans,_

_We regret to inform you that your mother's cancer has worsened. The old treatment was overpowered. Your mother's insurance does not cover the new one. The price of the new treatment is 5000 pounds. Unfortunately, we have not tested out this new treatment, so we are not sure if it will stabilize the cancer. Also, if it does not stabilize, she will die. _

My face had paled and my hand was shaking.

If that should happen, your legal guardian is to be your sister, Petunia Evans.

Crap.

Once you turn 18, you will be allowed to open your trust fund.

_Yours,_

_Michael White_

_Cancer Specialist- Whitborough Private Hospital. _

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. These were just a bunch of ideas I had, so I smashed them together, don't worry all the loose ends will come together. I understand some of it's a bit confusing. Like, where is she going? Is she running away? Etc. Also, this chapter is more of a flashback. Think of it as if she's telling you this herself. Kind of like a journal, but I'm not big into the whole letter diary thing. I tried to make the way she tells it funny, informal, as if to a friend. I might change the next chapter to 3****rd**** person. But, I want Lily's personality to weave through the story. Also sorry if I made Lily seem a bit perfect. You know, brilliant student AND Quidditch player. But, I assure you, she won't be perfect. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**And, I know the whole Snape, mudblood thing was 5****th**** year, but for the sake of the story, that happened in 4****th**** year and she is in her 5****th**** year right now. Other than that, I'm going to try and stick to the HP plot. Though I'm not yet sure about Voldemort and Peter killing James and Lily, they are going to be apart of the story. **


End file.
